Are you Seiryuu?
by slavedriver2008
Summary: It was a normal Spring day when Yui bumped into an old fashioned bookstore run by four handsome young men. A certain bishounen caught her attention but he seemed eager to piss her to death. He also looked like someone she knew from a far-off dream…
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so it's already too late. But I'm putting this up because I realized this one is kinda very important. I also made revisions with the other chappies because I realized I wrote it in a way that would make readers think its Yui-Suzaku and not Yui-Seiryuu. Heehee. I'm still working on "the meeting chapter" but I hope my latest offering will suffice, for now. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

_"The more I know of the world,_

_the more I am convinced that I shall never..._

_see a man whom I can really love._

_I require so much!"_

**_Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility_**

* * *

_I want only one thing… You…_

Hongou Yui awoke with a start, her head buzzing. The sudden waking made her body numb but she knew it was partly to be blamed. She went out partying the night before, drinking to her heart's content. No, there was no occasion whatsoever. She was just celebrating her year of being single. And she wanted to be too drunk to remember certain things.

A pain shot through her temple and she drastically pulled the nearby drawer. She uttered curses as she took out a medicine and chew it. Bitterness spread through her tongue. She made a face, mentally noting to herself to never drink medicine without water again—though she always tend to forget.

She snuggled to bed and closed her eyes, willing the pain to disappear. She was still very sleepy and the cold rainy weather was not helping her sober mood. Silence filled the room, nothing but the light tapping of the rain made sounds within her enclosed space. She can't even hear her breathing.

Yui was deep in thoughts. Stupidly deep in thoughts. It's the same dream again, of the same man, in that unknown place. Those dreams filled her when she was in high school, but she was in college now, for heaven's sake. Such adolescent thoughts were, well, immature for her age. That was why, she resorted to drinking lately. Under normal circumstances, being intoxicated meant dreamless sleep. But not tonight. Oh boy. She had been dreaming again since college started.

She was losing it. She was succumbing again, to that melancholic wistful feeling. Once upon a time, she was a miko. She went inside a book, made evil deeds, broke her heart, and met him. _Him_. Yui shook her head. Oh no, she was not dwelling on those memories again. She doesn't even have _those_ to begin with.

The cold drops of the shower calmed her. The blonde closed her eyes and let the cool water wash through every part of her body. And the thoughts reappeared again. Damn shower, it always makes her remember. Feelings with no images. There were sounds and voices. But she couldn't remember a god damn thing.

The thing was this: After the dragon god devoured her and she woke up remembering nothing, she was bombarded with all these foreign emotions. There were voices in her head, voices that make itself heard in dreams.

"Seiryuu…" she whispered. "Let me go… I don't want to remember you anymore…" She said softly, wishing that god was listening.

She knew nothing of him—no face, no voice. Just a name. And those constant phrases she hears in her dreams. It was probably his voice, that deep sultry omniscient voice that, at times, ignites weird passions in her body. Sometimes it lulls her to a deeper sleep. But most of the time, like what just happened, it terrifies her. The god, in her dreams, calling, chanting… Those were enough to drive her to madness. And at the age of 18, when love ceased being romantic and realities trump things such as idealism, Yui realized she doesn't want him anymore. She just wants to forget the book and everything in it. She just wants to be… free.

Her mobile phone rang and Yui's eyes shot open. That was her cue. It was time to return to reality.

* * *

By nine in the morning she was already walking to university, in a muted outfit. She passed by a small community bookstore, which was still closed and briefly wondered if it'll open soon. She had read all the books she bought last month and is in need of new supplies. Being the introvert that she is and has always been, she preferred going to smaller bookstores. She really hates meeting familiar faces in the crowd and realizing her life was a tad lonelier than theirs once they part.

Yui didn't waste another minute and left, searching for the coffee shop where Miaka was waiting. It was the coffee shop where Taka Sukunami, Miaka's boyfriend, works. It was just around the bend. And true enough, Miaka was there, waving at her when she arrived.

"Yui! Ohayou!" she called in that cheery voice. Yui smiled at her bestfriend.

They were already college freshmen and Miaka had been in a relationship with a Tamahome reincarnation—Taka Sukunami—for more than three years. They were both studying in Todai and though they took different courses, they were taking the same general subjects. Yui sighed and smiled at her bestfriend. It's been three years since their adventures in the land of the four gods and the last thing she heard, the book finally collapsed and disappeared for good.

The incident about the book made Miaka gloomy but she told her the book served only as a link between the two worlds, its demise does not mean the end of the other world, but of the portal that connects those two worlds. It was merely a hypothesis but she had a feeling she got it right. But it was just a guess. Well, if the book disappeared for good, _he_ would have disappeared from her dreams too. But Yui knew better. Seiryuu was still in her thoughts. Though sometimes (like today), she wished he'd disappear.

"Ohayou," she greeted back as she took her seat. Taka immediately came to their table and took her order. After taking notes, he left and promised to stop and chat once his break comes. "Let's make this quick. I have to run to the library before it rains again," she told her friend. Miaka made a face.

"Fine! Anyway, how was last night?" Miaka asked right off the bat. She knew she was partying last night. "Did you find a lucky guy?"

Yui shook her head. "No. They want was casual sex. I'm not that type of girl, you know," she pointed out. Miaka made a face.

"Yui, it's a club, where people dance and get drunk. Do you expect Prince Charming to be in a place like that?!" she commented, making a face that made Yui laugh lightly.

"Mi-chan, I don't believe in Prince Charming," Yui answered. "I'm too old for fairy tails. Besides, I didn't go to the club to find true love."

"Then why—" Miaka stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what the blonde meant. "Oh. My. God. You were looking for a one night stand!" she blurted out. It's a good thing no one was around the place. Yui would have been labelled as a slut if that happened.

"Kinda. Well, that was the plan," she confessed. "I met a few guys, got tipsy. But you know what I realized?" Yui asked and Miaka shook her head, leaving closer. "Even if I'm drunk, I can't force myself to like the guys there."

"Your standards are just too high, Yu-chan," she pointed out in the exact time Taka came out to hand the orders. Miaka smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. At this instant, Yui looked away, feeling awkward. Until now, she could not bring herself to look at them when they get intimate. Again, she mentally reminded herself that she doesn't like realizing her life was lonelier than other people.

"I don't have standards," Yui pointed out immediately after Taka left, resuming the conversation.

"Right," the brunette said, rolling her eyes. "You only give your attention to guys with an impressive resume. Yui, the only man who can catch your attention is a too-good-to-be true guy. You know, like a god," she said matter-of-factly. Yui didn't respond. The last word caught her off-guard. God. Miaka, her bestfriend, the person who knew her, said she wanted a god.

Oh no. It was a crazy thought. She shook her head. "No." Miaka didn't know anything about the dreams. It was her little secret. She deliberated telling her countless times but stopped; she felt that if she shared it with the brunette, she would be divulging her most intimate thoughts, and really there are things people keep to themselves.

"Yui, listen," Miaka whispered, leaning closer. Yui's trail of thoughts stopped and she was briefly thankful it did. "I know someone who likes you a lot. I mean, I know its awkward and all since you kinda just broke up with Tetsuya…"

"Oh-kay…" The blonde said, urging her friend to say more.

"You see, I didn't know he likes you. So I um, I'm not supposed to say, but um…" Miaka was finding the words to say what she meant without divulging much. Very mature Miaka, Yui thought to herself. "I know this person and… since you're already out there looking for a guy… I mean… I was wondering if I can arrange you and him on a date or something."

"That's sounds like a good idea," Yui said half-heartedly. Miaka squealed.

"That's amazing!" she said, looking at Taka, who answered his girlfriend with a smile. Apparently, he was listening on them the whole time. The two probably planned this to begin with. "I'll just let you know when. I won't tell you his name so you'll be surprised!"

Miaka kept on talking about this person, albeit giving very little details. In the end, Yui stopped trying to guess who it was. She doesn't really care anyway. She wanted a relationship, a real one, something more than what she had with Tetsuya. Maybe once she does find one, these dreams would stop haunting her.

Maybe then, she'd be free for real.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The Suzaku-Yui chapter is moving to chapter 3. I'm doing revisions in the current chapter 2 and it might end up as chapter 4 or might be chopped to different chappies. Gomen! But I'm already working on the succeeding chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yep, sweeties, I'm giving __**Are you Seiryuu?**__ a serious make-over. So I won't have a hard time updating when I have the time and the idea. Haha. And this is the much-awaited meeting chapter. Hopefully, this chappie will also supply enough background on the gods._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

_"I can see the stars in your eyes from a mile away._

_They guide me to you just like the North Star."_

**_Kelly Curry, Happily Ever Afton_**

* * *

Tennokami Ryuuki knew he was having a bad day. The skies were angry and he was tasked to fix parts of the ceiling to stop the dripping waters from entering the bookstore. It was a punishment of sorts. He made it rain. He didn't mean to, but his emotions did. He had very little control of his former powers as a mortal and even if he wanted to stop it, he doesn't know how. That was the disadvantage of taking a mortal form in this world. Technically, he has no powers, but his flow of emotions can move the energies of this world.

It wasn't his fault his emotions got haywire. If they hadn't opened the topic over dinner the night before, their opinions wouldn't have clashed and he wouldn't end up shouting. His mother would not have gotten angry, it wouldn't have rained, and he wouldn't be stuck in the bookstore, fixing the ceiling. Law of relatively, he learned through the books he read since they came to this world.

The bookstore was an extension of the house, full of books his mother liked in this world. It was a camouflage of sorts. It veiled them from the prying eyes of the neighbourhood and at the same time, was expected to attract the _target_. But in the two years the bookstore had been opened, said target never came in.

"Done?" Ryuuki turned and saw his older brother, Toshiro, come into the bookstore.

His short silvery white hair was cascading over his forehead, mimicking those boybands Ryuuki often see in television. No one would have thought he was the esteemed god of the West in that hairstyle and that he had taken a liking for the arts. Well, nobody in this world noticed they were once the most powerful men in another world. Here, they were just handsome young men in a simple neighborhood, running a simple bookstore. They blended it quite well in this world. Toshiro held another cup of coffee. For him, apparently.

"Almost," he answered back.

"We're moody lately," Toshiro noted, placing the extra cup in one of the tables. Ryuuki turned his attention on the ceiling. He had to finish this soon. He wanted to get out of the house as soon as he can.

"Am not," he pointed out.

"She's just worried," Toshiro said. _She _pertained to their mother. The hag who gave him—_them_—the opportunity to stay in this world as he searched for _her_. Yes, _her_ was the_ target_. "It's almost three years. You still haven't found her," Toshiro said. It's _the conversation_ again. He's tired of it. He had it last night, he's not having it again.

"I still have two seasons to go—that's roughly six months," he explained patiently, holding his temper. After last night, he doesn't want to be too angry anymore. If he does, he gets violent. And the heavens know Ryuuki doesn't want to argue about the target anymore. "Jin-san said she's nearby. I'll find her soon enough."

Jin, formerly Genbu of the North, their eldest brother was the one who identified the closest place where they can find _her_. It was this district, though he had been searching for a good deal of two years and found not a shadow of his target. His brother was right, it's been two years. Two long years. She probably looked different now. She's probably not the same tomboyish girl he remembered her by.

"Even if you do find her, you won't have much time…" Toshiro pointed out, not letting go of the conversation. Ryuuki knew he wanted to know his innermost thoughts. He hadn't shared any of those for as long as he can remember. He was the god of war, for heaven's sake, he doesn't go around telling people what he feels.

"I don't care," he grumbled. "I still have a choice," he pointed out. This time, worry showed over Toshiro's handsome boyish face. The act made Ryuuki frown and he turned away.

"I hope you choose to return… with us," he started. Ryuuki doesn't know what to say. Since the beginning, Toshiro was against the three-year search. "You know what Suzaku and I think of the situation…"

"I just…" Ryuuki muttered. "I just want to see her… I won't do a god damn thing—I'll just look," he explained, a little too forcedly. Ryuuki didn't dare look at his brother. His face would betray him. Toshiro knew he doesn't want to _just_ look. He was a man of actions. He acts, not necessarily thinking before acting.

"I hope she's happy," Toshiro said, not saying anymore.

Ryuuki knew why his brother wished for her happiness. If she was happy, there'd be no reason for him to stay in this world. The temptation to introduce himself and get intimate would be zeroed out. It was a win-win situation. He gets to see her, mission done, then they return to that other world and continue their immortal existence.

By then he won't be bombarded with all those "what if" thoughts: What if she was unhappy? What if she needed him? What if she remembered? What if she wants him back? If Ryuuki finds her in the arms of a wonderful strong man, all these would be wiped off his thoughts. And he'd be able to damn focus on his role as a god in that boring world.

Ryuuki finished nailing the ceiling and immediately jumped from the ladder. He pulled a towel and dried his back before putting on a clean shirt. All this time, Toshiro watched him, sensing the wariness in the younger's movements.

"I'm off," he said, taking his books. He scanned through the titles and realized he'd need a couple of books to keep him preoccupied. In the two years they were in this world, he had learned to direct his emotions to books.

"You won't wait for Suzaku?" Toshiro asked, sipping his cup of coffee. The one he took for the bluenette was left untouched. Ryuuki didn't want one. He was never fond of coffee anyway.

"He's still in the bathroom. He's such a slowpoke," he muttered. "Besides, I need something in the library," he added.

In a second, he was at the ledge, putting on a pair of rubber shoes. He waved at his brother before jumping out into the rain, not even waiting for his goodbye. He immediately opened an umbrella and began the slow walk to the university.

The skies trembled and waned, angry, unsettled. Like him.

* * *

The university library held the most number of books he had ever seen in his entire life, well at least in his entire lifetime before becoming a god. Which, he realized, was too long ago he couldn't count the years by the millions. He barely remembered what it's like to be human—until all four of them jumped into this world and became flesh and bones.

Ryuuki liked the library. It was quiet and it's the only place where girls stopped swarming him. Being the university heartthrob that he was, he often gets mobbed within the university grounds. Every now and then there were letters in his lockers, girls approaching for a date, girls accidentally slipping and bumping into him. He was tired of those. If he continued being the center of attention, he would miss the target.

He looked outside the window, the skies cleared when he arrived at the library but were now becoming gloomy again. Not long after, the rain was bathing the world again, too strong it left mists. He picked up his new batch of books and was on his way out when a running girl caught his attention. She was hurriedly going to the library, probably to seek refuge from the deluge. Ryuuki moved out of the way but for some reason, she also turned direction and bumped straight at him.

"Watch where you're going!" he grumbled. This girl wanted his attention, obviously. And really, he hated her guts. She immediately looked up, in those sorry apologetic eyes.

"Gomen nasai… I didn't mean to—" she squealed. Their eyes met and time stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She was surprised, and flushed. Ryuuki was surprised as well. There was something in her that caught his attention.

But Ryuuki was not one to dwell on the situation. He was not trained to get stupefied. He slowly picked up the book she dropped, a brown thick one, damp from becoming her temporary umbrella. He took his time standing, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. Peach. When they were eye level, he cleared his throat, meeting those big teal eyes again. "You… You dropped…"

"I-I'm s-sorry… T-Thanks…" she said, taking the book. She blinked then looked away. And just like that, whatever caught both of them was gone. She awkwardly stepped back, refusing to look his way. "I'm sorry again."

She turned away, burying her face into the book. Ryuuki couldn't help but smile as he walked the other way. She looked familiar, felt familiar… Heck she even smelled familiar. But she was not the _target_. The target had short hair, not long and flowing like hers.

But still, she was cute.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I hope this chapter cleared some things. Ended up a little longer too. I just love writing in Seiryuu's perspective. There's so much that needs exploring. Haha. I can't wait to post the updated two other chapters. Please enjoy reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_If you're surprised that this one's in chapter 3, then by all means, go ahead and click back to the previous chappies. I changed the contents and the flow of the story too! I hope you guys enjoy reading this fiction!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

_"Daydreams were dangerous because..._

_they made her wish for things she could never have."_

**_Julie Garwood, Ransom_**

* * *

"Hoy Yui, stop spacing out and help me decide what to give Taka!" Miaka screamed and Yui turned to find her bestfriend sitting across her on her desk. They were still at the classroom, a few minutes after the last bell rung.

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking about stuff, that's all," she lied. A certain figure was nagging her thoughts even though it should not.

"You're thinking of that guy again. Yui…if you like him so much, why don't you just approach him and introduce yourself. For all you know, he might be single and looking for a girlfriend."

Miaka leaned on the desk and Yui sighed. She bumped into a familiar-looking guy at the library earlier. She could not forget the incident. How could she? The man looked too familiar that she ended up looking at him, standing there stupidly while he picked up her book. He was handsome and god-like and strong.

And there was no need for introductions. She knew him. Tennokami Ryuuki of the football team. She'd heard all about him; the quiet brooding debonair with long dark blue hair. It was her first time seeing him but she knew he was the one. Yui shook her head, she was probably feeling the attraction because he was handsome, not because he was familiar, as she'd initially concluded.

"I'm not thinking of him. I'm thinking of other things…" she reasoned out, making Miaka smirk.

"Whatever Yui, I think it's about time you get a new boyfriend. Don't forget about the man I told you about! And the date!" Miaka blinked and Yui sighed.

"I'm not forgetting. How can I forget if you're reminding every second? Anyway, what were you saying again about Taka?" Miaka rolled her eyes and made a face.

"I was asking you what to give him for our anniversary. I've literally given him everything, ne!" Miaka said loudly and Yui raised an eyebrow. Miaka flushed. "Yeah, I've already given him _that_."

Yui smirked. "Why am I not surprised?" She leaned on the table. "How was it?" Miaka smiled shyly and touched her now crimson face.

"Well…it hurt at first but it became wonderful afterward…" Yui smiled softly, not knowing what Miaka meant. But she was not stupid, she knew how sex worked—she just hasn't done it yet. "Taka was very gentle but… don't tell anyone but we do it almost everyday now," Miaka whispered and Yui's face burned.

"Too much information, Mi-chan!" She waved the heat on her face and sighed. "I'm envious, Tetsuya and I never got that intimate." They broke up because Tetsuya had to leave for America and they both agreed that it was unfair to hold on to each other since he'll surely meet women in the West. Oftentimes, long distance relationships never worked and they don't want to try if it would in their case. "Why don't you give him a book?"

"A book?" Miaka asked disgustingly. "I don't think Taka would appreciate a book."

"Taka likes to read, Miaka. Besides, why don't you give him…" She leaned closer. "…an erotic book or something...?" Miaka's eyes widened and she squealed afterward.

"That's a brilliant idea, Yu-chan!" She stood up and clutched her bag. "Now let's look for a book!"

"Now?" she asked, slightly confused.

"YES! I forgot to buy him a present and we're supposed to have a date tonight!"

Yui frowned and stood up against her will. Miaka did mention in the past days that today was the couple's third year anniversary. The brunette dragged her out of the room and Yui had to walk faster to keep up with her. Miaka was always the eager beaver especially when it comes to Taka.

"There's a new bookstore right across Taka's coffee shop," Yui said. "It might be opened now. They might have a good book!" Miaka squealed as they walked toward the place she mentioned. She went on about how the relationship was flourishing and how they do intimate things and what Taka told her during those moments.

Yui simply smiled. Her attention was not on the story but on the bookstore. Maybe she needed a good book too. Something to dig her nose into at night, something she'll dream about instead of the god. Yui needed a diversion—from Seiryuu, from those beautiful deep eyes of Tennokami Ryuuki, from the date with her secret admirer. She wanted to rid her thoughts of everything. Even just for tonight.

* * *

The two reached the store after 15 minutes but were immediately disappointed when they saw the crowd. The place was literally overflowing with noisy girls. Miaka frowned and Yui apologized profusely. She never thought the bookstore had many customers.

"Oh no, how are we going to get Taka a book?" Miaka asked, slightly in tears. "If we go inside, I might be late!"

"Look, I have a plan. I'll go inside and get you the book. I'll just send a message once I finally have one," Yui said. "Just tell Taka you left your gift in my apartment last night when we studied and tell him I'm dropping by to hand it to you. Okay?" Miaka nodded, still unconvinced. "Come on, look happy!"

"Okay, just send me a message once you have the book. We might leave immediately after dinner so please come before we finish!" Yui nodded and Miaka gave him an embrace.

They parted ways and Yui held her breath. After the incident in the Book of the Four Gods, she had always been exerting effort for Miaka. It was not a way of penance but to prove her loyalty; it was better this way, she thought. It was her fault to begin with. She pushed through the crowd and, after bumping with girls countless times, managed to get inside. What annoyed her was the fact that there were many girls but they were not buying anything. They just kept on murmuring and blushing and calling some names while giggling. Annoyed, she pushed through the crowd and struggled to see the titles in the shelves. Bodies were bumping into her every now and then she was slightly dizzy.

"Do you need help?" a man's voice asked and she nodded in desperation, still looking at the titles. She lost count of how long she was struggling inside the bookstore. She checked her watch and frowned when she realized spending more than 30 minutes just to get inside! "What title are you looking for?" the voice asked again as she got pushed to the shelves.

"Kama Sutra," she said but her voice drowned in the crowd of squealing girls. "Stop pushing! This is a bookstore, not a rock concert!" she hissed but she got pushed anyway.

"Sorry for this, what's the title again?" the man asked persistently.

Yui held her breath and screamed. "KAMA SUTRA! DO YOU HAVE ONE?"

The surroundings became quiet and she flushed when she realized literally everyone in the bookstore was looking at her. For a minute, the girls stopped squealing and pushing and looked at her in horror. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to regain her composure.

"It's a classic. You know, Asian Literature?" she told the girls, her face crimson.

It was a lousy excuse but what can she say? Although sex was acceptable in Japanese culture, girls don't barge into bookstores to look for an erotic foreign book. The man laughed lightly beside her and she looked up. Her eyes widened. A handsome red-haired man was looking at her with a smile on his beautiful pink lips. No wonder the girls were flocking the bookstore, there's a heartthrob inside. Well, if she's single, she'll flock here too. Wait, she's single. Oh. My. God.

"It's here, I'll help you."

To Yui's surprise, he took her hand and pulled her toward another shelf. The surroundings were silent and Yui grew conscious of the eyes watching them. She pulled her hand back but he held to it tighter. The man pulled out a book from the upper shelf and handed it to her. She couldn't believe she was mingling with two heartthrobs in one day.

"Here it is. It's waiting for you for such a long time," he teased, smiling sweetly in a way that made Yui flush. She pulled her hand back harshly and took the book. Annoyed and humiliated, she walked toward the counter and placed the book down angrily.

"I want it wrapped, please…" she said, looking down. The man in the counter laughed lightly too and she made a face as she pulled the money from her pocket, still refusing to look up. Her phone rang again and she immediately answered it. "I'm almost done, Mi-chan. Just meet me outside," she whispered but her voice was heard clearly over the now quiet surroundings.

"Here you go. Enjoy reading and come back soon." The man said softly in a deep voice and Yui took the wrapped book, still looking down. And with a sigh, left the bookstore. The crowd parted for her and the moment she got out of the store, the bedlam occurred again and she was glad to be out.

"YUI!" Miaka waved from the other side of the street and she waved the wrapped book at her bestfriend. She crossed the street and handed her the book. "You made it! Thank you very much, Yu-chan!"

"It's Kama Sutra, a classic Indian book with probably a thousand tantric positions. Just tell me the details tomorrow, okay? I'm going home. That place drained all my energy." Yui sighed and Miaka patted her head.

"It's okay! Thanks a lot, Yui! Yes, Taka and I will try this out!" She giggled and Yui just nodded.

Taka walked out of the restaurant and waved at her. She tiredly waved back and Miaka hurriedly ran toward her boyfriend. Miaka handed Taka the book and the lovebirds kissed in the streets. Instead of looking away like she normally do, Yui stared at them. A pang made its way into her heart and she immediately looked away. She shook her head before completely turning away.

After all these years she was still envious of Miaka. After all this time, she was still jealous of her and Taka. Tears beaded at the side of her eyes. No, she won't have these feelings. Not again. She bit her lip and tried to think of a long hot bath. Yeah, that sounds really nice.

Behind her, Yui didn't notice two pairs of beautiful eyes watching her as she walked back to her apartment.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whew! Done with this one! I think I like how it ended now.__ What do you think? Just leave reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_As you noticed, I ditched the chapter titles and opted for passages from romantic books. I hope it worked, though. I made tremendous differences in the former Chapter 2. It might get resurrected in the next chapter but I'm not so sure yet. I'm afraid too that the treatment of this story might be different than the previous version. Also, please forgive some grammar lapses, I'm using a new laptop so I'm still getting used to it._

_**Obsessed Dreamer:**__ Glad you like the new version! ^_^_

_**Wolf Goddess of Siberia:**__ I might be updating like crazy. (I tend to do that when I'm in the zone.) Right now, this fic has my full attention. _

_**Leerara:** Thanks! You spoil me too much. :)  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

"_There are some things that are as ancient as time,_

_and knowing when a man desires you is one of those."_

_**Jude Deveraux, Secrets**_

* * *

Yui was the type of girl who notices many things. It was very seldom for girls to be observant, but she was one. And right now, she noticed the small paper posited at the window of the old-fashioned community bookstore. It was so small and too taped to the side that it would have been easily passed off as another paper.

**WANTED: Bookstore-sitter**

The ad was written in beautiful cursive handwriting. She blinked, deliberating with herself whether applying for the job—or entertaining the thought of applying for the job—was a good idea. Well, the bookstore seemed like a nice place, it has lots of titles she normally can't find in other bookstores. The place was cozy and maybe the pay won't be so bad.

"We'd appreciate the help," a deep familiar voice reverberated through Yui's internal discussion and she turned to find the smiling face of the man behind the cashier yesterday.

It was only then that Yui saw him—and it hit her that he was handsome, in a mature type of way. His long jet black hair was tied in a neat ponytail, revealing an ageless face. He smiled wider, noticing the way she looked through his face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry for staring," she said, bowing to complement her apology. The man laughed lightly.

"Its fine," he answered. "Are you applying?" Yui lifted her head and blinked at him. Applying?

"Oh—you mean, this—" she said, pointing at the advertisement. The man smiled wider, nodding. "I, I don't know… I mean…" She doesn't know what to say. She wanted, correction: needed, the job but the thought of being with the redhead, who was one of the staff in this bookstore, was not very enticing. "There's always so many people, I mean girls, here…"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that," he pointed out. "The reason we're hiring a female bookstore-sitter is because we want to make good business. We haven't had a decent sale in months because girls just go here to look at Suzaku—he's the redhead you met last night," he pointed out. "And my other brothers."

Yui frowned at the thought. "Oh, I'm not sure I can help out in that area, though." She was getting uncomfortable and would do anything to end the conversation. Maybe she should say her goodbyes now.

"We pay really well," he started, oblivious to her nonchalance. "And we'll give you a 50% discount on all titles if you decide to work for us," he said. Yui looked up, blinking. "You can even read the book samples inside—and," he said. Yui inhaled, hanging on to every word. His words were saccharine temptations. "We'll even give you a free book every month." Yui swallowed hard. "You choose the title of course."

Yui was speechless. The man knew the offer was too good to be true. And that only an insane person would pass it up. She shivered, deliberating. No, the other her has decided. She closed her eyes. Books, oh god. Maybe they even have medical books she can read and study on so she won't need to buy the thick volumes. She can even buy those or get it at the end of the month. Yui wanted that! She can save greatly, and she'll even earn.

"Oh yes, we have medical books. So, when can you start?" he asked, smiling. Yui looked up to him. She blinked, surprised.

"Did I just, uhm, think aloud?" she asked. The man laughed lightly, nodding. Yui flushed from humiliation. Sometimes, when she talks to herself, she ends up voicing her thoughts. "Well, I… I think I can start as soon as possible," she said.

"That's great. Can you drop by this afternoon to talk about your schedule?" he asked. He was such a nice older man. Yui wouldn't mind having him for a brother.

"Oh yes, I'll drop by later." She was so happy. "I'm Hongou Yui, by the way." She bowed at him. The older man nodded.

"Hongou… Yui…" He seemed to be placing her name somewhere in his memory. But probably not finding it familiar enough, he shook his head and bowed in response. "I'm Jin," he said. "I'll just see you later then, Yui-san," he said.

Yui nodded. They said their goodbyes and she continued walking toward university, smiling like a madman. After days of looking for a part-time job, she finally found one—and it's even so close to her apartment. She hugged the brown book she was holding into and made her way to the library. She won't be dropping by now that she had herself a part-time job. She wondered, would _he_ be here today?

* * *

Yui was going through the list of titles, figuring out which ones to borrow. She has been standing in the same spot for probably an hour now. She figured that since she'll be working in a bookstore, she'd have to carefully choose which books to take home from the library. She also contemplated stopping borrowing titles. You know, she doesn't want to end up reading all day. Reading doesn't make the most sociable people.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She raised her hand and fingered the books, choosing by fate the book to take home. She was silently counting in her head. A slim book caught her senses. It was between two huge and thick ones. She was partially sorry it got placed in a very uncompromising situation and decided she'll have this book. She immediately pulling it out of the shelf but doing so made her push the other titles. It crashed to the floor on the other side of the shelf.

"Ow!" a voice came and Yui opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she hissed, leaning to the other side. Her clumsiness had caused an accident! The image on the other side made her flush, though. The man she accidentally hit with a pile of books was none other than the handsome bluenette—Ryuuki Tennokami! She held her breath. He was frownin. Yui realized then and there that he was scary when he's angry. He exuded a fierce almost vicious aura when he's annoyed. "I'm really sorry…"

He looked up and the anger in his eyes dissipated when their eyes met. "It's you again," he noted.

"I'm really sorry… I was, I had my eyes closed," she explained lamely. She leaned at the now open shelf and muttered another round of apologies. "Does it hurt? I can take you the clinic—"

"Am fine," he muttered. "Why the hell were your eyes closed?" he asked, still staring at her.

"I was, er, choosing a book," she answered. He raised an eyebrow. "I can't decide what to get so I closed my eyes and let my fingers choose," she explained. The childish explanation made her flush. She expected him to get angry but it made him laugh instead.

"That's cute," he said, amused. Her face burned. "But dangerous."

"I'm really sorry—"

"Stop apologizing, it's getting annoying," he hissed and she shut up. She stood up, still watching him on the other side. He was doing the same and the act made her conscious of herself. Now she doesn't know what to say or do. What's a girl supposed to do when a handsome man openly stares at her? It was one of those things she never asked herself at night. Not many men stare at her anyway.

"I guess I'll just go—"

"What's your name?" he grumbled. He placed a hand inside the shelf to offer a handshake. "Tennokami Ryuuki," he mentioned.

"I know," she muttered lamely as she took his hand and shook it.

"What do you know?"

"I know you," she answered and immediately regretted doing so. "I mean… you're kinda popular," she said softly. She took her hand away but he held on to it. He cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm Hongou Yui."

"Hongou Yui..." he mentioned again, shaking her hand for the second time. "Your name's not as clumsy as you are," he quipped and Yui immediately pulled her hand, flushed. That was not a nice thing to say at all. Well, he meant it as a joke. But Yui hated jokes.

"Well, I'm sorry again," she said before completely walking away. She was a few steps away when she realized she left the book on the shelf. Without a second thought, she returned to pick up the slim book, not even turning to him. He chuckled when she turned away again, this time, leaving for good.

She hurriedly moved to another bookshelf and opened the book, muttering curses as she dug her nose into the text, pretending to read it. She wanted to slap her head, realizing how childish she acted in front of him. But how was she supposed to react? He was a grown man with beautiful dark blue eyes that always draw her in. Oh no, she was not attracted to him. And there was no way he'd notice her—she's so simple! Calm down, Yui, she told herself. He's just a guy who's used to having women ogle at him. Don't mind him, he's probably not interested.

"There you are," the deep voice came again and Yui's back prickled. A hand reached for the bookshelf in front of her right ear while the voice… the voice was on her left. She could make out his face, inches away, from hers. He was literally all covering her and the proximity made her cold all over.

"Don't walk away like that, especially not to a sempai," he whispered on her ear, making her heart do somersaults. He was a sempai? Why hadn't she noticed?! "You make being disrespectful look so darn cute."

He picked a book on top of her head and moved away, whistling. When he was gone, Yui buried her face in the opened book and held back a scream. Yui doubted Tennokami Ryuuki was aware that he left her with wobbly knees, a heart that won't stop flipping, and that warm warm sensation all over her body.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, this one's a little boring since it's in the library (of all places!) but I'll make progress once Yui starts the job. Heehee._


	5. Chapter 5

_It took me awhile before I decided with the names, I mean it's hard to think up of names to suit the gods. And because of that, I would like to explain why I named them as such. Genbu is Jin (literally meaning gold) because I want to name him after something that exudes power and importance since he is the eldest son. Byakko is Toshiro meaning intelligent and artistic (Shiro means white as in white Tiger). Ryuuki came from Ryuu meaning dragon and the whole name means ocean or sea (can't remember the exact meaning). Among the four, only Suzaku retained his name because I want him to remind me that these four were beast gods. :D_

_**Obsessed Dreamer:** Yup, I'm on a roll! :) I'm almost done with Chapter 6 as of this writing. :)  
_

_**Wolf Goddess of Siberia:** Yes, the others were teasing Seiryuu about his lack of woman skills. But in this version, he's not that lacking. Heehee. Also, he's a little more mature here. I realized I had a high school boyish Seiryuu in the previous version. ^_^  
_

_**Leerara:** Oh, we can never tell. Though that was the intention. :)  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

"_He looked like every glossy frat boy in every nerd movie ever made,_

_like every popular town boy who'd ever looked right through her in high school,_

_like every rotten rich kid who'd ever belonged where she hadn't._

_My mama warned me about guys like you."_

_**Jennifer Cruise, Welcome to Temptation**_

* * *

Ryuuki was humming to himself while walking home; his mp3 playing a hard rock song. He can't help but grin. He was having a really good day today. And it hasn't even ended yet. Now he was looking forward to tomorrow and the day after that. Maybe he should make the library his new den, hanging out there every once in a while.

Despite the book and silence and the smell of old decaying pages, it was an entertaining place. Well, it would be if she was always there. Ryuuki tried to frown at the thought, but resumed to grinning again. She was really cute, flushing madly like a high school girl. Suzaku should learn a few tricks from him. His twin had always taunted his lack of suave when it comes to dealing with girls.

He went inside the bookstore, not giving attention to the pile of girls who waited on the coffee shop right across, waiting for them to get home. Suzaku has always been good with the girls, he was after all, the god of love. He, on the other hand, seemed to have lost all his gentlemanly charm and affection for women millions of years ago. Well, except for the _target_. At the thought of that girl, Ryuuki frowned. No, he should not be preoccupying his thoughts with another girl when he still has to look for the _target_. Thinking of one is already giving him a headache. What more if there were two?

But still, Yui was cute.

"I see the dragon's in a good mood," Jin noticed as he took off his shoes and entered the bookstore. He smirked and raised his head proudly.

"Why, hello turtle-niichan," he greeted back. Yeah, he was kinda in a good mood today.

"What happened?" he inquired as the blue-haired bishounen passed the counter, where the man was always seated, waiting for customers to pick a book and pay.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my butt," he hit back. Ryuuki leaned on the counter, trying to act coolly. "Found her?"

"Hardly," he responded. When the gods had the talk about him going to the mortal world and taking a mortal form to look for one girl, Jin was very supportive of him. When they had the dreadful dinner conversation the other day, Jin was still on his side. It was only right that he update him on the status of the search. However, there was none so far. Badly. "Jin-nii, do you remember what my miko looks like?" he asked, curious. Maybe his brother remembers _her_.

"How should I? She's your miko," he answered point-blank. If it were Suzaku he would say: Yes but I'm not telling you. His twin brother was an arse that way.

"Do you remember how _your_ miko looks like?" Ryuuki asked, clarifying what he meant. Jin didn't answer and was deep in thoughts. "Well?"

"Now that I think about it... no," he responded coldly. He leaned toward Ryuuki and frowned. "I don't even remember her name," he said. Ryuuki made a face. So it wasn't just him. He was not the only one who remembers very little. "How old were you when you became a god?"

Ryuuki's forehead creased. He began searching for answers. None came. "The hell. I don't remember. Probably in my 30s or something."

"And how old are you in this world?" Jin asked. Ryuuki was not getting what his brother meant. He was lost somewhere. Jin has always been the wise old one. And apparently, when they became mortals, that little fact didn't change.

"Twenty-one," he said. "That's what my birthday certificate says."

"Then the memory you have now is probably that of you when you were 21," Jin pointed out.

"And you have the memory of a 28-year-old." Jin chuckled. Ryuuki still couldn't grasp the conversation. "What do you remember of your miko," he asked, pulling the topic back to familiar territory. Jin thought long and hard again.

"Hmmm… Let's see… That she has determined dark eyes," he said, as if repeating something from a memory he had so very long ago. "That's all I remember. What about you?" the dark-haired bishounen asked. It was Ryuuki's turn to think hard.

"She has really short hair," he answered. "In my head, in dreams, her hair was really short."

Ryuuki remembered twirling her hair around his fingers after he _devoured_ her, and failing because of the length. Ryuuki focused on her, on the face that held the hair, the eyes, the look. Nothing. He can't remember anything else. They had a very brief time together. He did remember the feel of her skin and the achingly wonderful sensuality brought by being one with her. She was heaven.

"It must be the mortality shift. You only remember a part of people," Jin explained. "But if you remember something so easy to change, you are never going to find her," Jin said matter-of-factly. He always talked sense. It was probably the eldest brother thing. Ryuuki frowned, realizing his brother was right. If he focused on something else while they were at the act, like the face or the eyes for instance, he would have found her by now. "Anyway, where's Suzaku? Did you attend practice?"

"Yeah. Flame-hair's not there. I dunno where he is," Ryuuki explained. "He mentioned something about Calculus class or something. He also said walking with a beautiful girl today," he explained. Jin smiled.

"He's probably hunting her down," he said. Ryuuki shrugged his shoulders. "You're not going to ask who Suzaku's going to walk home with?"

"Nah," he answered. He really doesn't care about his brother's affairs. "He takes home different girls everyday. Toshiro-nii's home?" he asked, changing the topic. The older bishounen nodded. Ryuuki smirked. "I'll go pester the tiger today."

"So careless," Jin noted. "If you continue acting like that, you just might miss the _target_," he said as Ryuuki walked away, smirking, not caring. He's not young everyday. Once they return to their world, he'll forget being this carefree. Maybe a few years will make him forget that he was once this young.

* * *

Yui never thought they were in the same Calculus class. She never noticed him before and it never dawned on her how majority of the girls struggled to get a seat beside him. When he walked in, the girls stopped chatting and all eyes followed him. Her head was bowed down, attention deep on her book, when he placed his books on her table. She looked up, irritated. Only, she couldn't keep her irritation for long after seeing the handsome face of the redhead from the bookstore.

"How lucky. We're classmates," he said softly, smiling. His hair was standing on ends, like a flame on his head. She sat upright, raising an eyebrow. "Suzaku, from the bookstore," he offered his hand for a handshake. She flushed at the memory of the incident and ended up shaking his hand.

"Hongou Yui," she responded, immediately taking her hand back and focusing her attention on the mathematical equation before her. He didn't move from his place and she looked up again, conscious of his stares. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I sit beside you?" he asked and the girls in the room gasped and whispered among themselves. "I like sitting beside the window, gives a good view of the world."

"Oh, okay. It's not mine." She bowed down again to continue reading. The redhead sat beside her and looked up intently. She pulled out a notebook and started her computations. The bishonen didn't stop staring. She slowly turned. "Is there something wrong?"

Suzaku laughed lightly, leaning forward, taking advantage of the fact that they shared the same table. "I just enrolled in this course so I don't know much. I heard that we're having a quiz tomorrow. Can you teach me?" he asked and the girls gasped behind them again. She raised an eyebrow and he smiled softly. A handsome breathtaking smile. "At least orient me on which area we're studying… Please… Hongou-san?"

Against her will, Yui shared her textbook with him. "We're already here," she oriented him. He listened as she explained the scope of tomorrow's examination and even nodded and asked questions. Yui noticed that like Ryuuki, this man was just unbelievably handsome. Actually, there were some similar features.

The professor arrived in a few minutes and the class stilled. "You're good at this, huh Hongou-san?" Suzaku told her and she blushed again. "We live in the same area and I cannot understand these very well. Can you tutor me tonight?" he asked and Yui blinked at him. What?

"But, I—"

"I really can't fail tomorrow's exam," he whispered as if they were sharing a secret. "And besides, you'll be at the bookstore later, right? Jin-nii said its your first day," he said. Now Yui doesn't know how to say no. She was never good at saying "no" to begin with.

"Okay. But let's keep this between us, okay?" The redhead smiled wide in approval.

When the discussion started, Yui was all eyes on the board while Suzaku sneaked glances at the girl, eyeing every detail of her face. Yui, on the other hand, was unaware the man beside him was staring until her eyes scanned Miaka's table and found it bare.

Their eyes met by then and he chuckled lightly before turning away, as if there was some kind of joke and he found her funny. The act made her blush. Without another word, she looked away and didn't turn to him for the next two hours.

The only thought in her head was that if it involved tutoring this flaming bishounen beside her, she shouldn't have taken the bookstore job. So before she completely backed out of the job, she mentally told herself that there were perks. And it will compensate being with a natural playboy. Well. Hopefully.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope the story's more engaging now. Though it did become more serious… Also, it's fun giving the gods such young modern voices. ;P_


End file.
